


Eridan’s No-Good Very Bad Time Exploring the Duality of Troll

by headofmarimo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse of Mind Powers, Alternate Selves, Blood, Choking, Come Inflation, Decapitation (But like... only temporary.. you'll see what I mean), Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mage of Doom God Tier, Mild Electrocution, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pour one out for Eridan's ass, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headofmarimo/pseuds/headofmarimo
Summary: When Sollux manages to have both of his dream selves achieve god tier, his soul ends up becoming split with respective aspects of his personality stored in each version of himself, and their constant fighting over who gets to be the one true Sollux disrupts the daily livelihood of everyone else on the meteor.Eridan, tired of their incessant squabbling, decides to take matters into his own hands and settle their dispute himself.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/ More than One Sollux yeah that sounds about right, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Solluxes?
Comments: 21
Kudos: 183





	1. Castor

**Author's Note:**

> (Hi guys!  
> I've never written a homestuck fic before, but I have written smut fics in the past so uh....  
> yeah, there's that. Not much to say except I'm a sucker for some Erisol so here we are.  
> Hope you enjoy the fic >->)

You’re startled awake by a resounding crash, followed by a violent tremor rattling your entire room that causes a few of your things to tumble onto the floor and some of the plaster in your ceiling to shake loose, the pieces fluttering down to seek refuge in your untidy hair.

“ _Oh for fuck’s sake not again! Will you two knock it off already?!_ ” Karkat’s voice could be heard roaring just outside of your door. He shouts something again, but the words are abruptly cut off by the unmistakable sound of two optic blasts going off perfectly in sync and then another deafening explosion.

You didn’t need to see it to know what was happening, and you hastily clamber out of your recuperacoon. One towel-down for any excess slime and quick change of clothes later, along with a few minutes spent carefully styling your hair, and you step out of your room to see Kar throwing a tantrum right in front of your door, stomping his feet with his hands balled into tight fists over his head while his singed clothes gave off heavy plumes of smoke. Also there, positioned on opposite sides of the hallway were…

Ah.

The open hostility between the two figures standing across from each other is palpable in the air; both Captors glared balefully at the other while sparks crackled around their faces like lightning from an approaching storm, one Captor’s current deep blue to match the solid color of his glasses and emitting the scent of ozone while the other’s rolled in fiery red with the stench of iron. 

The crackling of their psionics intensifies, and Karkat dives for cover in your room, hiding behind you as he watches furiously over your shoulder. “These idiots won’t listen to me, damn it! Eridan, could you _please_ try talking some sense into them? Pretty soon there’s not gonna be a meteor left to live on!”

You shift uncomfortably, still trying to clear away the fog of sleep from your brain, but you highly doubt you could fall asleep again with all of this racket anyways, so you do as you're told and shuffle to the center of the hall.

Both Captors pause once they see you, and you try to think of something clever to say lest they get annoyed and turn all of their hostilities towards you instead.

“Um…” you say insightfully, painfully aware of everyone’s gaze directly on you. You just woke up damn it why do you have to deal with this bullshit? “What the hell are you two fighting about?”

“ _Get the fuck out of the way, Ampora!_ ” The red one, Pollux, yells impatiently. That rustblood girl had come up with the names, Pollux for the red one and Castor for the blue one, which really was just so unoriginal switching like one letter around. Seriously, who does that?

“This doesn’t involve you, ED,” Castor scoffs, and you yelp when a cloud of blue energy lifts you off the ground and sets you neatly down in your doorway again besides Karkat. “So stay out of it.”

“Actually I think it does involve me, considering you assholes are the reason half of the shit in my room is on the floor and I woke up in a bad mood.” you growl, tromping forward again and resolutely planting your feet on the floor. “Seriously, if you two are gonna duke it out like wrigglers over who gets to stay then we’d be better off just getting rid of both of you! Not that I care either way but is it really so impossible for both of you to just, oh I don’t know, coexist or something?”

“Pretty asinine of you to ask why we’re fighting if you already know.” Pollux sneers.

Your blood begins to boil, anger flaring in your gut. “On second thought, I think I’d prefer it if Castor stays.”

“Eridan!” Karkat yells at you warningly, but you simply roll your eyes and begin closing the distance towards you and Pollux.

“In fact, I don’t know why we didn’t decide this earlier. Castor at least knows how to keep his temper in check and doesn’t make it his life goal to act like a foul-mouthed cantankerous trash heap every waking second of the day.”

“Back the fuck up Ampora, I’m warning you,” Pollux snarls, the current around him growing stronger, strong enough to make the hair on the back of your neck raise but still you keep marching forward because by now you’re so used to this sort of threatening aura that you can’t help but wonder if you almost actively seek it. The anger in your gut stirs a bigger rush of excitement that makes your trigger finger itch in anticipation, but before you can get close enough to punch or kiss Pollux’s ugly snout something sharply yanks you back by the collar.

“ED knock it off. This is between me and… me. No one else has to get involved.” Castor sighs, pulling you back with your heels dragging across the floor as his psionics place you right next to him. He smiles sheepishly and tucks away a strand of your hair that managed to escape your careful inspection, causing you to flinch and look the other way at Karkat’s disgusted expression from watching you two. 

On second-second thought, maybe Pollux could be the one who stayed after all..

“Whatever the case, Castor’s right, so you guys can kill each other as much as you want _outside._ Got it?” Karkat scowls. “Stop tearing the meteor apart because unlike you bastards a good amount of us still can’t fly to escape certain death once this hellhole eventually goes to shit.”

Pollux continues to glare at you before finally breaking his current, turning away with a huff. “Fine. Whatever. I don’t know why we even bother it never makes a difference. If one of us dies they always come right back.”

“Yeah, it's pretty fucking stupid now that I think about it.” Castor remarks. He gives you a cheeky grin before reaching out to squeeze your hand, and you wish Karkat would stop fucking looking already if it grosses him out so much. “Come on ED. Let’s go hang out in my room.”

“Holy shit, you two are fucking revolting.” Karkat groans. He pretends to retch before shoving himself past Pollux in the opposite direction to leave.

“H-Hey! Don’t lump me in with him!” You protest, even though you aren’t exactly making any motions to pull yourself away from Castor as he leads you down the hall. Out of curiosity you turn your head back to see if they were already gone. Karkat was no longer in sight, but Pollux…

He stood there, rigid as a statue with an unreadable expression on his face as he stares at the two of you over his shoulder, but the moment your eyes inadvertently lock he jolts and snaps his gaze to the front, stomping away.

What’s his problem?

\--

Because the two Solluxes could hardly stand each other, they were both given their own separate respite blocks rather than having them bunk together in Sollux’s old one. Castor’s room was much cleaner than Eridan had initially expected, considering what he knew about Sollux, but then again, this wasn’t exactly the Sollux he knew anymore… or at least, not all of him.

Truthfully, his room still wasn’t all that neat, but the way everything was arranged gave off the impression that the person living here understood the order of each item and where they were supposed to be in a sort of pattern that only he could understand: stacks of paper piled high on his desk with what seemed like as many algorithms as possible crammed onto each sheet before inevitably running out of space, numerous blue sticky notes plastered across the walls to form various diagrams in red ink which you could hardly comprehend, and empty bottles and chip bags strewn across the floor in an almost systematic fashion that allowed you to walk without actually stepping on anything. His husktop, the crown jewel of the whole setup, sat in the middle of the organized chaos on his overly cluttered desk, humming lowly. Kan had to make another copy so both Solluxes could have one after they had initially fought over its ownership.

“Ugh, how do you live in this dump?” You mutter. You take a seat on the couch and wrinkle your nose in disgust at the evident chip crumbs on the couch’s arm before brushing them away.

Castor shrugs. “Got used to it I guess.” he replies while he plops himself down beside you. He brushes his fingers over the back of your hand and you instinctively jerk away in response.

“Will you cut that shit out already?” you snap while you anxiously twist the golden ring around your pointer finger. Your skins still tingles slightly from where he touched you.

He raises his brows at you. “You don’t like it?”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just…”

Weird? Sappy? _Unusual_?

Castor seemed to embody parts of Sollux’s personality that while weren’t… entirely unpleasant, did things in an earnest manner that made your insides restlessly tie themselves in knots because the emotions they wrung out couldn’t necessarily be associated with hate. At least Pollux’s behavior towards you was familiar to the point of even being comforting. The Sollux you knew would quarrel with you and insult you whenever the opportunity presented itself. Compassionate moments were exiguous in your memories of being with him, but Castor…

Castor was Sollux’s Propsit self. Tolerant and contrite seemed to be his two major qualities, yet despite this Castor was never afraid to speak up about what was on his mind, much to Eridan’s mortification in the past.

“I’m sorry, I thought you’d like it,” Castor offers when you don’t finish the sentence, but the apology only irritates you more. The slight waver in his voice like he’s about to fucking cry, always apologizing over every little thing and beating himself up just for existing, the way he’s constantly forgetting to eat unless one of you hounds him into it or do any basic thing that sustains him because he thinks so damn little of himself. It all pisses you off to no end.

“And quit fucking apologizing all the time! It’s annoying as hell and doesn’t actually solve anything! How about you own up to yourself for once instead of acting like a pathetic sniveling little brinesucker?!”

“I’m sor-”

“Ugh, there you go again! Just shut the fuck up already!”

Castor snaps his mouth shut, facing the wall across the couch with his lips curled into a small frown, and you let out a heavy sigh as you rub at your forehead to soothe your temper. Afterwards, the two of you sat in oppressing silence for what felt like hours until you finally couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Look, maybe I overreacted a bit, and I probably shouldn’t have yelled like that, but you really need to-”

“ED, it’s okay, I’m not upset.” Castor interrupts, and you can tell by the tone of his voice that he means it.

“H-huh?”

“I’m not upset, I was just…” he scoots closer, smiling a bit when he gets into your personal space and wow okay he’s right in your face now. “Thinking that you look really cute when you’re mad.”

You shove him away, causing him to break into a fit of laughter as he tumbles back into the couch. “Rot in hell!” you bluster.

“But it’s true!” he exclaims while sitting back up. “Sorry but it’s true! Even now you’re trying to be mad but you’re blushing like crazy.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake-” you’d call bullshit but Castor isn’t one to lie, and you hastily cover up your face with your sleeve, hating how you can feel the heat rising to your cheeks while Castor smiles and scoots closer to you again. He gently pries your arm away from your face, and you glower up at him even as he kisses you.

“Oh come on, don’t pout,” he teases, kissing you again, and this time you allow yourself to relax a bit because the way Castor kissed you every time made you feel like you actually meant something to him. Something leaning more towards the flushed side. The thought was terrifying, honestly, considering what little coherency you and Sollux had managed to make from your relationship before his split had been closer to the ashen quadrants, but nevertheless as scary as it was you still couldn’t help but seek out more because he actually made you feel _wanted_. 

His hand is cupping your cheek, thumbing at the delicate edges of your earfin, and you let out the most embarrassing little trill at the sensation while your fins flutter languidly in response. He pulls away and smiles at you, both hands cupping your cheeks and thumbs brushing over the diaphanous webs comprising your fins before gently massaging the cartilage knobs and spines between them. It’s more than enough to make you melt, unable to hold back the flood of content trills that escape your throat while you nuzzle into his hands. “Sssooll…” you drawl out while the tingles turn your brain into mush, only able to distinguish how the corners of his eyes are crinkled in delight behind the ocean blue tint of his glasses.

“You’re so cute ED,” Castor repeats, and you think that maybe it’s okay to allow this sort of behavior from him for just an hour if this is how it made you feel, all floaty and warm because he’s treating you so damn well. Someone’s finally giving you the attention you deserve, or at least want to deserve.

He pulls away from your flapping fins to gently lower you into the arm of the couch so that you’re laying down, and you keen pathetically when you feel his lips brush against the sensitive filaments in the gills on your neck, your claws reflexively unsheathing and tearing up the side of the couch. “S-Sol, what are you doing?” You manage to gasp.

“Taking things a step further.” Castor murmurs while he unties your scarf, repeating the same motion but this time with his tongue laving your open gills and you _sob_ , toes curling as your hands blindly grope for something to latch on to. “They’re sensitive, right? Your gills.”

“Not really.” you rasp, like that’s going to make you any less breathless because _holy shit_ that felt good. You glance down to see that you managed to grab his hand, fingers interlaced while he kisses the back of your hand all sweetly. He’s so fucking sappy it makes you want to die.

“Guess we can do some more testing with the ones around your chest then” Castor muses, and you watch, paralyzed with apprehension as his hand slowly slides up your shirt and leaves your violet gills fluttering in the open air, exposed.

“Sol, wait…” you whimper. He looks up at you in concern.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“N-No, just wait…” you’re still holding onto him, and with your other hand you reach for one of the couch’s pillows and nestle your face into it, wanting to block out any more humiliating noises that might escape from you. “Okay, go ahead.”

“Eridan, you don’t have to hide anything from me,” Castor chuckles. He smirks as he goes down to kiss and nibble at the sensitive ends of your gills where the nerves are abundant, and you’re whining, trembling as you cling to Sollux’s hand and the pillow like a lifeline. “But it’s cute seeing you try. You’re fucking adorable. Makes it kinda hard not to bully you.”

“Fuck off,” you groan in response, flinching when his sharp teeth lightly scrape across your skin.

He finally stops teasing you in favor of pulling your pants off, and he nestles his head between your thighs so he can start kissing at the junction of your hips. 

“I really like you.”

“Shut up.” you’re trembling like a leaf.

“I mean it.”

“...” You choose not to respond.

More kisses, more treacly gestures of affection as he gently kneads your thighs before lowering his head to lick at your swollen nook, and you’re wondering why you suddenly feel this compelling urge to crawl out of your own body and escape into the depths of space even as you cry out and lurch your hips forward against his warm mouth, as if you were caught in a timeline where your very presence and enjoyment of what was happening around you was a blatant affront against nature itself considering you of all people were the one experiencing it.

You don’t realise you’re crying until he pulls away from your nook and leaves you achingly cold, his hand cupping your cheek and thumbing away the beads of tears in your eyes. “Eridan?”

“Fuck, ‘m sorry, I’m not- _fuck_ -” you try to push him away so you can hastily wipe your face clean on the back of your sleeve. Fucking hell why did you always have to make things uncomfortable someone please just cull you already.

“Oh shit, you’re really crying… do you… do you wanna stop?” He starts to get up.

“ _No!_ ” you grab him by the front of his shirt and yank him close to your face, teeth bared while fresh tears continue to stream down your cheeks. “That’s the last thing I want. This is all your fault anyways, saying all this- this vapid, soppy bullshit like it’s nothing! So you better take some fucking resonsibility for it Captor- Castor? Ugh, fuck! You get what I mean!”

Castor blinks at you, then nods while his psionics grab hold of your wrists and pin your hands above your head as he tosses the pillow to the other side of the room. You stare blankly at him, completely caught by surprise.

“Okay.”

“Okay? What the hell are you doing?” you squirm fruitlessly underneath him, muscles tensing to break free from your newly made bonds but to no avail, the electrical blue currents thrumming against your skin.

“I’m holding myself responsible, like you wanted.” He kisses your forehead and you squirm a bit more, gasping like some scandalized jade-blooded maiden when you feel something unbearably warm and slick brush up against the damp folds of your nook. “It’s my fault anyways. You don’t think I mean anything I tell you, right?”

You can feel the tip starting to push in and you whine, hands clenched into tight fists while you bite your lip so hard you draw blood while he continues to sink further inside you. “So let me try to change that.”

Your hips finally press together once he’s buried himself to the sheath, and you’re hardly able to breathe while you instinctively clamp down around his stiff bulge, shaking as you wrap your legs around his waist to hold him there. He’s gonna split you apart, your convulsing nook aching from the stretch and it’s just so _warm_. Your stomach feels hot, as if he’s somehow managed to pierce all the way up through your belly.

“D-Don’t have to- mmf- change my mind. Course I know you mean it. I’m just an asshole….” you whimper, digging your heels into his back. “Come on, move already. Please.”

“Well if you say it like that…” Castor smiles at you, and a small shout escapes your lips when he starts to thrust. More treacherous tears leak from your eyes, and it’s just awful, so awful, how fucking pathetic you are letting the waterworks flow every damn time he so much as eats you out.

He seems determined to make you lose it, speeding up a bit more so that he’s pounding you into the couch and you’re moaning, gasping for air so damn loudly like a cheap whore while your soaking wet bulge makes this mortifying slurping noise against your stomach, thrashing around desperately and leaving behind pools of violet slick on your skin. Castor notices and decides to give the little bastard some attention, slender fingers wrapping around the base and tugging.

Your back arches off the cushions, crying out shrilly while your vision begins to blur. No good, you’re not gonna last for much longer if this keeps up, bulge greedily wrapping around Castor’s wrist as if urging him for more. He’s breaking you down, little by little, your resiliency being washed away as he continues to thrust into your dripping nook and makes fireworks explode behind your eyes with each wave of dopamine that floods your brain.

“Sol, Sol!!!” You plead, sobbing when he kisses at your neck gills again and lifts your back off the couch so he can hold you close.

The binds around your wrists break loose, and you’re wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your face into his shoulder, claws tearing up the back of his shirt and making him groan as you scratch yellow welts across his flesh.

“Mmph, so good to me. You try to act tough but it’s just not you. You’d much rather prefer to be pampered huh?” Castor teases. He grunts when you dig your claws in deeper as retaliation.

“S-Shut up and keep goin!”

“I am, don’t worry…” you feel his teeth nibble at the edge of your earfin and you involuntarily slap him in the face with it at the sharp little sting it sends, causing Castor to chuckle gently. “You really are the cutest…” he murmurs into your ear, and that’s not fair, that’s such a cheap tactic to make you all shivery, practically gushing around his pulsing bulge while you cling to him for dear life.

“S-Sol don’t you dare-”

“I’m gonna say it,”

“ _Don’t-_ ”

“I love you.”

That’s just not fair, not fucking fair at all-

You cum with a wavering howl, biting down on his shoulder to muffle your desperate, heaving sobs as you cum so hard it makes your stomach hurt from the force of it, bulge and nook spraying pearlescent lavender all over the couch’s seat and between your hips. He keeps fucking you past your orgasm and the most you can do is whimper tiredly, an absolute mess for him to shape however he wants by now as you spasm weakly from the jolts of overwhelming stimulation that continue to wrack your body.

He cums inside you after a few more thrusts with a low growl, scratching long violet scores along your lower back as he keeps you pinned in place to take every last drop of his release, but he seems to catch himself because a few seconds later his claws are sheathed again so that they stop shredding you. What an awfully considerate bastard. 

Your insides feel like they’re burning, seedflap greedily sucking up Castor's genetic material to the point that you thought you were gonna go insane from how full you were becoming. Dear cod, the cushions are absolutely soaked by now, your hips glued together in a mess of violet and yellow slick.

Castor remains sealed inside of you a few more moments before pulling out with an obscenely loud squelch, his bulge smeared with your genetic material all over it, and you watch in embarrassment as he cleans it off by wiping the mess onto your thigh.

“Asshole,” you whine as you let go of him and fall back onto the couch. You don’t think you’ll be able to get up in a while, not when your limbs are currently made of lead

“Sorry. I’ll clean it up when we can move again.” Castor mumbles, a tired grin on his face as he lays on top of you. You flail weakly in an attempt to push him off because the sensation of your drying fluids squishing between your stomachs is absolutely _disgusting_ , but to no avail, and you resign to grumbling weakly as you stare up at the ceiling. His fingers idly brush against your sternum, blue eyes never leaving your face.

“...m’sorry.” you say once the warm floaty feeling in your chest begins to recede and you have enough sense to start feeling bad about yourself again.

“For what?”

“I just- I just dump all of my histrionic drivel on you whenever I feel like shit, which is really often, and you just kinda sit there and take it because you’re some kind of aberrant masochist. But I haven’t- I’m not so great at giving that kind of like, attention in return.”

“Eridan-”

“I love you Sol.”

You nearly bite your tongue to stop yourself from saying it aloud, heart pounding far too quickly for your liking as you’re sure Castor can hear it while you wait to see how he reacts.

At first he looks bewildered, making you worry that you somehow said the wrong thing, then he slowly breaks into another grin, static sparks dancing around his horns like an open wire and he’s so easy to read it’s adorable. “Fucking hell ED, no offense but that’s not something I ever expected to hear you say. FF sure, hell maybe even KK, but you? Color me speechless.”

“Oh shut up!”

“But it’s a good thing! It’s not something I really feel like I deserve from any of you guys so I’m...I’m glad.”

“You’re hopeless,” you correct him with a weak chuckle, sniffling as you run your fingers through his sweaty hair. The drying cum between you is really starting to get nasty but you just don’t care anymore, more than happy to lay there as long as you possibly could while the two of you chirr in synchronized contentment.

The moment of bliss doesn’t last long, unfortunately, because no sooner had you settled down does the intercom suddenly switch to life with a familiar voice blaring from the speakers.

“Hey Ampora, if you two are done with your sobfest porno then hurry up and get your ass to my block. Otherwise stop what you’re doing and save it for later.” Pollux sneers. The intercom clicks off, you and Castor exchanging raised brows once the message is finished.

“The fuck’s his problem?” you ask.

“Hell if I know. He always has a problem. You should probably go see him though.”

“Ugh…” 

Castor sits back up so you can peel yourself off the couch, and with one big heave you manage to roll yourself off the couch and perform a fantastic face-plant into the floor.

“Holy shit, are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, I’m doing just fine.” you groan into the carpet. You simply feel too heavy to move, and you’re secretly grateful when Castor uses his psionics to help you to your feet, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

“Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

“Fine… think you could carry me til we get to the ablution trap?”

“Sure.”


	2. Pollux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey guys! Sorry for the delay with chapter 2. Hope you like it! c:)

You walk into Pollux’s room, and the first thing you see is the floor rushing towards you as you trip over god-knows-what blocking the doorway. Your hands launch forward to brace yourself for the fall only to skid across some empty chip bags, causing you to slam your jaw into the concrete thinly veiled by the carpet below.

“Ow! Oh for fucks sake!” You snarl, propping yourself up with your arms as you turn back to see that the perpetrator is a mound of broken keyboards, your foot having kicked several of the boards halfway across the room. The frames have been smashed in with wires poking out from the cracks like tiny vines, keys torn out from their husks and littering the floor.

“The hell took you so long?” You hear a voice growl above you. Looking up you see Pollux looming over your prone form, bright red eyes glowering at you from the top of his equally red glasses.

You open your mouth, but before you can even answer he’s hauling you up with his psionics, leaving you to stand there, dumbfounded. “Second thought. Don’t care. Just stay there until I’m done with this alright?” he mutters before settling back down in his chair to face his considerably banged-up husktop. Pollux doesn’t look at you again, the glare from the monitor reflected in his glasses while his finger noisily clack away on the external keyboard. You take the moment to tenderly rub at the sore spot on your chin and have a look around. This was odd: he’s never let you into his room before, always breaking into yours at some unreasonable hour with unreasonable demands, and from what you could see so far you were… not impressed.

If Castor’s room was messy, then Pollux’s was an absolute disaster. Along with the broken keyboards you had gotten to so intimately know once you stepped into the room, several monitors with their screens shattered had been flung haphazardly around the room, small dents in the concrete wall just above where they had presumably made impact. It’s a wonder you didn’t cut yourself on the broken glass. Every inch of said walls were covered in sticky notes, similar to the ones in Castor’s room, but the dark, impatient scribbles across many of the papers indicated that Pollux had quickly grown tired of whatever half-baked idea or concept he had wanted to jot down.

Soda bottles, empty cups of instant ramen, and every pre-packaged sort of waste imaginable that would have made you fly into a blind rage at the potential pollution it could have caused for your oceans back on Alternia seemed to dwell right on Pollux’s carpet, piled high to the point of almost reaching the ceiling and practically begging to be used as spawning grounds for some sort of squeakbeast civilization. Oh cod, and now that you’re finally starting to settle in, the stench…  
Pollux’s curt dismissal, the horrible mess and smell, it all serves to spark your ire. “Excuse me? You interrupted me while I was in the middle of personal matters, and once I get here and give your sorry ass the fucking _privilege_ of being in royalty’s presence, you tell me to _wait_?”

“Quit your bitching Ampora. It’s not like I forced you to come here. If you’re so desperate to keep getting your bulge wet by my other self then you could have just ignored me.” Pollux replies without even looking at you.

“Fuck you!”

“Wow, what an original and soul-crushing retort you slung at me right there. How long did it take for you to come up with that one?”

You pick up one of the broken monitors on the floor and fling it at him in hopes that the screen cuts his stupid face off. He catches it in midair with his psionics before it crashes into his head, gaze finally flashing towards you with a sneer. “Are you trying to start something shitstain? Because I’m telling you right now, the only one who’s gonna come out worse from this is you.”

“We’ll see about that you filthy sludgeblood,” you snarl, claws unsheathing as your anger only continues to mount. “You’re only half the troll Sol was anyways. I could easily take you on!” you say, but you don’t exactly have complete faith in that statement. Right now you’re pissed off and maybe just a little bit horny; not exactly the best conditions for thinking straight.

The keyboard Pollux was typing on splinters beneath his fingers, red energy crushing the monitor in its clutches into a compact ball before tossing it aside, and you try your best not to let your uneasiness show as he suddenly stands up, stamping over to you with crimson electricity crackling around his eyes. The moment he gets too close you take a sharp swing at his face. He doesn’t dodge, knowing just as well as you do how this song and dance is supposed to go.

Your fist collides squarely with Pollux’s cheekbone, feeling a satisfying crack beneath your knuckles as you watch him lurch backwards. Golden blood begins to drip down from his nose as he stands there for several moments, and then he splits into a wide grin, sharp white teeth stained with blood while an orange bruise blossoms across his cheek.

“You little _bitch_ ,” Pollux hisses, the sparks surrounding him becoming brighter, more imposing. He grabs a fistful of your hair and reciprocates by slamming your head into the wall. A gurgled cry escapes you as pain explodes from the back of your head, but before you can struggle your way out of his grasp he’s punching your nose in, blood dribbling freely down your lips while the center of your face grows numb. Holy shit, this asshole better not have broken it…

Your glasses are definitely cracked from the blow, unfortunately, Pollux’s sneer splintered into several different angles in your vision.

“What’s the matter Sol? Done already?” you taunt, although it’s clear to anyone that you aren’t winning this fight just from how feeble your voice sounds, mind still reeling from the pain. Even so, you still can’t help but want to rile him up more, to see just how much he can take before he finally snaps, and you’re happy to see that you’ve succeeded. Pollux snarls at you, and as he pulls back his fist in preparation to wale on you again you stomp on his foot, digging your heel in. 

The shock is enough to make him let go of you for a moment, and you take the opportunity to lunge at him, bowling him into the floor with your legs straddling his waist. Holy fuck, you don’t think you ever been this excited in your life; you can _feel_ how hard Pollux has gotten through his pants, and you’re sure you’re not in any better condition, nook leaking slick down your thighs.

You’re on top of him, staring down at that ugly bruised face almost adoringly while Pollux simply leers at you in return even as you punch him again, but before you can start landing any more blows on him you’re suddenly thrown back by a wave of furious red energy.

You splutter for air as you’re launched so hard into the wall it fractures behind you, the briney tang of blood bursting up from your throat as agony wracks your entire body.

“S-ol…?” you gag, shuddering as the pressure against you only mounts, and for once you’re actually a little afraid. Usually he wouldn’t use his psionics on you with this much force. Your panic continues to rise when he gets back up and limps towards you, shards of red glass tinkling down from his crumpled glasses.

“I’ve had enough. I didn’t let you come into my respite block just to fucking play games ED.” he hisses as he throws his broken glasses aside.

“Then what did you invite me for?” you manage to choke out, tears in your eyes because it feels like one of Equius’s weights is crushing your chest. You can’t help but look at him almost pleadingly, vision growing dark around the edges because it’s only getting harder to breathe…

Pollux doesn’t answer. Instead he stops in front of you, and you spit at him, spraying violet blood mixed with saliva right at his face. He doesn’t even bother to wipe it away, and you let out a startled yelp when he crushes your lips together instead, all large toothy fangs and tongue. A little too much tongue, honestly, but his eagerness is enough to offset your fear at the very least as the pressure bearing down on you is eased up so you can breathe again.

You whimper into his mouth, the iron taste of his blood making you nauseous, but he refuses to let up. He bites down on your bruised, swollen bottom lip, lapping up at the blood oozing sluggishly from the nick that makes you whine at the bitter sting.

His powers are tearing your clothes away, and you yelp indignantly as the scraps of your ruined garments flutter to the floor. “Asshole, the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“Oh, I’m _thorry_.” Pollux replies mockingly. He stuffs his fingers into your nook. You gasp as you instinctively clamp down in an effort to push them out. At least you’re already wet. “I thought you didn’t need them anymore, considering you’re constantly whoring yourself out nowadays.”

“Whorin myse- the fuck are you talking about?!”

“Shut up,” he shoves his other hand into your mouth, and you gag as the digits reach the back of your throat. “You’re still soaking wet too. Bet you get off to walking around with his slurry inside you all day huh? Nasty fucking slut.”

He pulls out of your nook to show off the webs of genetic material between his fingers, and sure enough Castor’s gold seed is still mixed together with your slick. 

It suddenly dawns upon you why Pollux was acting so volatile today.

You splutter when he yanks his fingers from your mouth, blood dripping down where you bit him.

“I get it,” you wheeze, unable to help but grin despite how every nerve in your body screams in pain. “You’re _jealous_ , aren’t you? Holy shit, that’s fucking pathetic Sol.”

Pollux stiffens, and you cry out in agony as he yanks on your horn and slams your head into the wall, the tips of your horns scraping against the wall. “Who the _fuck_ is jealous? He’s just a pushover who’s too afraid to get what he wants even though it’s _such a waste_ when we have these kind of powers. And no offense ED but you’re really nothing all that special.” he sneers.

“Then-” you break off into a wheeze, lungs rattling. “Then get the fuck off a me already. I have other shit to do with Castor.” You’re still grinning at him like you have a death wish, flattered to your very core that you could see right through Pollux and peer into the ugly, twisted jealousy he possessed for you over the fact that someone else was fucking his bitch.

A pause. Pollux is shaking in fury. “ _No_ ,” His other hand fumbles to undo his zipper and you’re wailing when he pushes in and doesn’t even give you time to adjust before he starts thrusting in. “That asshole’s making you soft, Ampora. I don’t wanna start feeling bad for beating you into the fucking dirt-” He pauses so he can flip you around. His hand smacks your ass and you shriek, whining lowly when he kneads at the swollen flesh so the burn lasts longer. “-when we both know you deserve it. Face the facts, I’m all you need…”

“Prove it,” you croak, receiving another hard smack as punishment for talking back and you’re crying so hard as he pummels you into the wall. He’s stirring up your nook, bulge twisting and thrashing around inside your convulsing, oversensitive walls, and the most you can do is let out these pathetic little shouts each time he slams directly into the entrance of your opened seedflap and sends bursts of excruciating pleasure up your spine.

“I don’t have anything to prove to a dirty pailslut.” Pollux growls. He spanks you again and you squeal, Pollux spanking you over and over until the tender skin on your rear ruptures into bleeding welts and bruises that throb heatedly. Your throat feels torn from screaming so much, eyes wide open but barely able to see anything thanks to your cracked glasses and tears. When he grabs both of your horns you hope you manage to poke his eyes out, spasming violently when you’re suddenly assaulted with red-hot electricity around your gill slits and the base of your horns that makes your thinkpan melt into goo, Pollux using your horns like terminals for the current. “Ngh, besides, you’re enjoying this anyways.”

“Fuck, f-fuck, too m _UCH!!_ I-” you beg, breaking off into a choked off gasp when the current wraps around your neck to silence you. You’re on the border as to whether or not you actually want Pollux to stop. On one hand, seeing him so jealous was a major boost to your ego, but on the other you weren’t sure how much more your body could physically take.

You cum so hard your shaky legs finally give way beneath you once your breathing gets cut off, overstimmed gill slits fanned wide open in a fruitless attempt to pass water through and filter in oxygen. The wall is now coated generously with your slurry, but before your bulge can retract the bastard’s shooting a current directly around your engorged sheathe and you don’t even have the coherency for speech anymore, wrought with endless stimulation that makes your orgasm last torturously for a solid minute. You’re only sort of thankful he at least has the decency to catch you, and you’re suspended in midair as he continues to brutally fuck you past your orgasm.

“Come on, don’t tell me this is all you have,” Pollux pants, even though the fucker’s clearly close to blowing his load soon too. You squeeze tightly around him in retaliation and listen in mild satisfaction at the desperate groan it rips from him. You’re on the verge of passing out if he doesn’t hurry up already, entirely numb now aside from the thrum of each passing current, as if your body is an open circuit meant to direct the flow of Pollux’s energy. When he finally cums warmth explodes inside of you, the scalding heat all you can focus on until finally he’s releasing your neck. The taste of air is sweet on your tongue as you viciously gulp down each newfound breath, gills spasming weakly after the electricity frying their nerve endings finally relents.

Once you can finally breathe again everything hits you at once, all of the pain and pleasure that leaves you floating on a sea of endorphins with only the wall as the raft to seek salvation from, the concrete cool against your swollen, hot skin once you slump against it.

Pollux gives your ass one last smack before he pulls out, claws scratching over the welts, and you shriek indignantly before your voice finally dies. You can’t move at all, still relying on Pollux’s psionics to keep you afloat; your shoulders are likely sprained, dried blood caking your face.

The frantic vibrancy of red angrily buzzing around you simmers down to a low hum, and Pollux’s hand brushes against your cheek. You flinch, expecting more cruelty only to find that’s all he does, slim fingers stroking along your bruised cheekbone. You let out a soft little glub from your gills, peering back at him tentatively only to find his expression unreadable. His psionics pick you up and settle you on the couch, where you lie limp across the dirty clothes piled up on the cushions and soil them further with Pollux's seed pooling out from your twitching nook.

“I went too far,” is all he says when he kneels at your side. His fingers comb through your sweaty hair while you close your eyes, whimpering tiredly. “Shit, ED, I really fucked you up. I’m…” a pause. You feel the weight of his head lying on your sore chest, and you cough weakly in protest. “Thith is why you prefer him. All I can do ith hurt you. Damn it, I’m thuch a fucking dumbathth-” his speech grows more panicked, more rapid to the point that his lisp is accentuating again, but you’re way too exhausted to put up with this bullshit, slapping your hand halfheartedly across what feels like the back of his neck.

“Shut… up…” you wheeze, and wow you sound like absolute shit. “Hate you.”

“Fuck off. You think I don’t know that? How the fuck do you put up with me theriouthly I jutht ruined you-”

You slap him again, more insistently. “ _Hate_ you.” you rasp with more emphasis. You wish he’d hurry up and get the memo already; your throat is killing you.

“...Oh,”

He goes silent, fingers idly tracing lines and circles into your sternum. You think its… binary? Fuck if you know what it means though; your head hurts way too much and you know fuck all about coding anyways.

You lay there for what feels like a good several minutes, Pollux still tracing away on your skin. You’re not sure if binary is just a long language or whatever the hell but he sure is making a lot of ones and zeros.

When he finally stops he gets off of you, his chapped lips brushing against your forehead. It almost feels like a kiss.

“Get some rest.” he mutters. “I’ll tell Castor we’re done. If there’s one thing he can do better than me it’s patching you up.”

You slowly reach out to grab the hem of his shirt. “Stay,” you protest weakly. Right now you didn’t need someone to piece you back together. You were fine with being broken for a while longer so long as you had someone to keep you company, particularly your overly possessive, reckless idiot of a kismesis, because as much as you loved Castor, you hated Pollux just as much. The fact that he felt the need to take grievance with everything fucked up about you and deliver retribution as due stung like iodine poured over an infected cut, which you would probably have several of if you didn’t seek medical attention soon, but you could worry about that some other time.

He hesitates, yanking himself away from your frail hold, and you deflate a little until you hear his computer chair wheeling towards you before he slumps into the seat. His hand paps too close to your bruised cheek and you huff in protest. He’s being too rough and quick with his paps to be any manner of consoling.

“You’re awful at this,” you wheeze.

“Shut up,”

You let out another wheeze in place of a laugh, and opening your eyes you swear you can see a trace of a smile on Pollux’s face that quickly vanishes once you make eye contact.

“W-What?” he asks nervously.

“...Ugly,” you tease, smiling. 

He flushes yellow and harshly pinches your cheek. You whine petulantly.

You can’t fight off your fatigue any longer, but before you officially fade out of consciousness you can’t help but wonder how you’ll explain these injuries to Castor. Now that you think about it he doesn’t actually know about the black relationship you and Pollux have.

Hopefully he won’t mind too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 00111100 00110011 00111100
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Two Halves of a Whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey guys! Sorry for the delay with this chapter, got caught up in other things;;  
> nevertheless, I hope you still enjoy reading it!)

Castor was astute enough to not trip over the mound of keyboards like you did walking into the room, hovering over them in a cloud of blue energy like some mystical apparition of bullshit and setting himself down on the floor. His eyes widen once he sees you, and he rushes over to your side, blue sparks fizzling anxiously around his head.

“The hell happened to you?!” he exclaims, taking your hand and squeezing it, and you simply give a spluttering wheeze in response, cracking a sheepish smile full of bloodied teeth.

His gaze immediately shoots back to Pollux in the corner of the room. The crackling energy around him becomes more tumultuous. “Did you do this?” he growls, standing up.  
“Cool your jets Castor. ED was more than fine with getting busted up. Ask him yourself.” Pollux sneers, red lightning brewing over his horns. His arms are folded tightly across his chest while he leans back against the wall.

Castor looks at you again. “Is this true?”

Your body’s too broken for you to even nod. “Yeah…” you croak out. “S’fine.”

“How can you say it’s fine?! Just look at you!” Castor shouts, and you flinch because right now everything sounds way too loud. You’ve never seen Castor so frantic before, but you’re too tired to be concerned about it. He picks you up with his psionics, a soft sigh escaping your lips as you’re carefully floated out of the room.

“Stay the hell away from him,” You hear Castor growl before the door slams shut. 

Honestly, today was just full of surprises; Pollux and Castor were both acting so strange. As strange as two parts of an unspliced soul could act, at least.

You blink and you’re back in Castor’s room lying on his couch. He’s applying an ice pack to your swollen face, muttering vehemently under his breath while he bandages your arm.

“-crazy son of a bitch. You need to stay away from him ED, that guy’s a fucking psychopath.” Castor spits.

“We’re-” you choke, swallowing before you try again. “In the black quad. It’s fine, Sol.” your voice sounds like gravel. “It was… fun.”

“Black quad or not! Pollux always takes things way too far. He could’ve killed you and probably wouldn’t have realized until it was too late.” Castor huffs, tearing off the excess bandage before treating your other arm. “ED, please. Promise me you’ll avoid him in the future…”

Irritation sparks in your gut. “ _No_ ,” you insist. “It’s none of… none of your business.” you try to push him away, but Castor easily overpowers you, pressing you firmly into the couch.

“I hate to disagree but it _is_ my business. You’re my matesprit, aren’t you? I’d prefer it if you stayed in one piece.” Castor sighs. “We can talk about this later. For now, just focus up on getting better, okay?”

“ _Fine,_ ” you force out, and Castor gives you a soft smile, smoothing back the loose strands of hair clinging to your sweaty forehead. He puts you into his recuperacoon, and you sigh as the slime slowly dissolves into your skin and alleviates the pounding headache you have while also healing your injuries, barely able to keep your eyes open.

“Thanks Sol…” you mumble, purring gently when you feel his fingers brush your cheek, and with that, you’re out like a light, only able to stay conscious long enough to hear him mumble a few words under his breath:

“He’s got to go.”

* * *

After you woke up you chose not to probe further into Castor’s portentous statement. Those two were always trying to kill each other anyways, and you trying to meddle with their affairs any more would likely just make matters worse.

You managed to convince Castor to allow you to keep seeing Pollux, much to his reluctance. You were more than capable of taking care of yourself and he knew it, and he agreed under the condition that you would try to keep any serious injuries like the one you had sustained that day to a minimum.

Being a sea-dweller thankfully means you heal fast, so you fully recovered from your injuries within the next few weeks. During this time both Solluxes were considerate enough to not partake in anything too strenuous with you, and afterwards the best you could do was try to act like nothing had changed between the three of you. However, as much as you tried to stay consistent with your own behavior, Castor and Pollux were only getting weirder and weirder.

One day you decided to get frisky with Castor and yelped when you felt his sharp teeth nip at the thin skin on your collarbone. He had left a glaringly large hickey on you, a bold decision you would have never expected him to make, and when Pollux saw it he exacted revenge by leaving tenfold as many marks on your neck and shoulders. The cycle continued on to the next night as you were passed between Castor and Pollux, and it had gotten so bad to the point that you thumbed over the myriad of violet hickeys and bites covering your body in embarrassment as you inspected yourself in the mirror.

Another day Pollux had broken into your room again. You cracked your knuckles and stood up from your desk where you had been perusing over text entailing the details to harnessing the hallowed powers of white science, but before you could sock him Pollux had simply held up his hands in surrender.

“I uh, couldn’t sleep.” was what he had muttered, leaving you completely dumbfounded.

You tentatively offered him your recuperacoon but he didn’t immediately get in, instead sitting in one of the armchairs inside your room to browse his palmhusk and you didn’t make any comments but you swore he was checking you out from the corner of his eye. You’re pretty sure you could tell even if he didn’t have any visible pupils.

Once you were done he got up like clockwork, clambering into the recuperacoon with you, and you hope the fucking asswipe managed to get some sleep because you sure as hell didn’t, too flustered to move because he was clinging to you like a wriggler attached to its favorite toy and he actually _kissed you_ , in a situation without any sex involved, before you got inside.

What the hell was up with these two lately? You weren’t sure how many more mixed signals you could take.

You finally reached your boiling point today when Pollux barged into your room again, and from one good sniff you could tell Pollux had actually taken the time to shower and put on clean clothes before coming here.

“Alright, I’ve had it! Get the fuck out I can’t do this today Sol!” you exclaim exasperatedly before he could even open his mouth, shoving him in an attempt to get him out the door.

“ED the hell are you- ow- what’s your problem?!”

“My problem is you’re acting really fucking weird! And until you stop acting weird I don’t think I can keep myself sane around you anymore!”

You almost have him in the doorframe when suddenly over Pollux’s shoulder you see an identical face with blue eyes appear behind him. It stares at the two of you incredulously.

“The hell..?” Castor breathes.

“Oh that’s just fucking great. What do _you_ want?” Pollux snaps when he realizes who it is, turning around to confront him.

Castor’s expression shifts to anger as he stands his ground. “What I want has to do with ED, _not you_ , and from the sound of it he doesn’t want you around, so could you please leave?”

“You too! Both of you are driving me up the fucking wall! Just get out of here!” you shout. You needed just one lousy day to yourself. Was that so much to ask for? You shove Pollux into Castor, causing the two to tumble into the wall like dominoes.

“Ugh! Watch where you’re going asshat!”

“Fuck you. ED fucking pushed me it’s not my fault-”

They start to tussle, and you want to fucking scream because you’re just _so fed up_ with their quarreling.

“It _is_ your fault! You made him upset you’re a terrible person-”

“Oh like you’re any better? Look why don’t you kiss my sweaty shame globes and afterwards you can slink away to some corner sobbing about your hurt wittle feewings-”

Pollux slams Castor into the wall, and it all happens so fast that you barely even register the blue laser engulfing Pollux’s head that narrowly misses you.

The rest of Pollux crumples backwards onto the floor, and for a second you’re completely numb, staring down at the headless body emitting curls of smoke. Not a drop of blood. Castor’s optic blast had simultaneously cauterized the fatal injury.

“ED!” Castor’s stepping over Pollux’s corpse to you, clutching your shoulders. “F-Fuck, I’m so sorry. Are you hurt? Did I-”

“Get the fuck away from me!” you screech, hysterical as you struggle to retreat from Castor. You can’t breathe, tears welling up in your eyes as you claw at Castor’s arms to fend him off.

“ED, I’m sorry. I-I'll make it up to you-”

“No, you can’t! You fucking killed him you murdered him you-”

“Hate to break up the soap opera ED, but could you kindly step away from Castor so I can beat the shit out of him?” a growling voice interrupts.

You blink, looking up to see Pollux’s red eyes glaring at you as he tilts his head to one side with an audible crack. There’s still smoke coming off of his singed clothes. Your hands fall to your sides, dripping golden blood. “Wha..?”

“Gotta admit it’s kinda cute seeing you this distraught over me but you’re either really forgetful or stupid as hell if you couldn’t remember that we’re immortal. And us frying each other into ashes over petty shit like this doesn’t qualify as a just or heroic death.”

You don’t make any motions to stop Pollux as he grabs Castor by the shoulder and swings him around, promptly punching him in the face before sending a blast of red to fry his head off, the heat scorching the wall behind him.

Even as you stare at the fallen body you’re slowly starting to remember yourself again, remember how fucking _pissed_ you are at both of them as Castor revives in a flourish of technicolor vomit. The scratches on his arms have been fully healed as well, and he stares nervously at you.

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?!” You shout at them once they’re both very much alive. “I’m so fucking fed up with this. Both of you have been acting abnormal for the past few weeks and if I have to deal with any more of this I’m throwing myself off this gog-forsaken meteorite!” You aggressively run your hands through your hair as you speak, too furious to care about mussing it up.

“ED…” Castor’s the first to speak but Pollux interrupts him.

“Don’t be so melodramatic, Ampora. Hate to say it but it’s pretty obvious why the two of us are acting out.”

You stare at them expectantly and wait for one of them to give you an answer.

They stare expectantly back.

“...Oh,” heat rises to your face. “Well, the two of you never had this problem until recently. Can’t you just… er, keep sharing? Or something?” Sharing? The hell are you saying?

Castor dejectedly shakes his head. “Maybe it was easier back when we were… Sollux, but with the two of us it’s gotten more obvious how difficult it is for you to divide your attention between us. It’s not fair on you, and it’s not really fair on us either.” He looks disdainfully at Pollux. “I hate his guts, and I know he feels the same way. Platonically, of course. Neither of us want you with the other. And since we can’t kill each other at this point the best option is for you to pick one and stick with him.”

“Agreed. You don’t have to make the decision now, but it’s best if you stick to one of us instead of being dragged around like a barkbeast’s chew toy in a game of tug-a-war.” Pollux huffs.

Your breath gets lodged in your throat. Pick one over the other? “What kind of inane bullshit logic is that? Hell no, I won’t- I’m not making that kind of decision!” you splutter at them. You stare down at the floor, hugging your arms. “... I know you don’t think you’re the same person anymore, but you’re both still Sol to me. If I just pick one a you over the other, than it’s like, I only wanted a part of him, when I was…” you hesitate. “... drawn to everything about him. So I can’t make that sort of choice. You’re both important… to me...” you trail off at the end, pointedly looking off to the side because you didn’t want to see their reactions to such a corny statement.

Because you weren’t looking at them you were caught off guard when you felt two arms interlock with yours on opposite sides and begin dragging you back into your room.

“Ah, h-hey!” you yelp, turning your head both ways to look at them. “W-What the hell do you think you’re doing?!’

“Sharing,” they both say in unison, and you flush deep purple, earfins wriggling frantically as you watch red and blue bolts of energy slam the door shut.

They toss you onto the, ahem, _recreational_ platform inside your respite block, clambering onto the cushy mattress after you, and a soft whimper bubbles from your lips when you feel two pairs of hands begin slipping off your clothes, warm fingers brushing against your skin.

“So uh, how is this gonna work?” Castor asks, tossing your shirt to the side while Pollux unbuttons your pants. You’re already distended, bulge tenting the front of your underwear.

“One of us stuffs his bulge into ED’s nook, and the other can get his mouth.” Pollux replies, and you stare at him incredulously, dumbfounded by how blunt he is.

“Mm, fair enough.” Castor’s kissing at the gills on your neck, making you trill embarrassingly loudly at the sensation. Because you’re a fast healer the bruises they leave behind are usually gone by the next day, and you can tell how much they enjoy having a clean slate they can mark up each time, Castor nibbling and sucking on the delicate skin and you gasp, shivering as you wrap your arms around his back for support while dark hickeys blossom underneath his teeth.

“Hey, don’t forget about me,” Pollux huffs, claiming the other side of your neck as his and _holy fuck_ if this keeps up you’re probably not going to last the day. Your shoulders, neck, and collar are completely bruised now, aching in the most satisfying way, and Pollux’s hand slips down to brush against your swollen nook. You whimper as you watch him hold up his fingers, webs of violet strung between them. “Jegus, ED, we’ve barely even started and you’re already soaked.” Pollux marvels, licking off the slick, and Castor chuckles softly at the whine of protest you give in return. He pets your hair, nails scritching at the base of your horns. “So which do you want first Pollux? I’m fine either way.”

“Give me his nook then. I don’t want him to bite my bulge off.” Pollux mutters.

“Suit yourself. It’s cute feeling him moan around your bulge though.”

“Hey shitheads, _I’m right here_ ,” you groan, and Castor smirks at you mischievously, flipping you onto all fours with his psionics before he goes to kneel in front of you. He unzips his pants, and you yelp when his hot, slippery bulge springs free and gently slaps your cheek, writhing around to leave a trail of yellow slick across your face with the tip pushing your glasses slightly askew. 

“You’re so foul-mouthed, ED. I’m gonna have to ask you to be quiet.” Castor lilts, prodding at your lips insistently with his bulge, and you glare at him before finally opening your mouth like an obedient little sea dweller and taking the tip inside your mouth, eyes fluttering shut as you start to suck on it. Castor gives a pleased sigh above you, hands combing through your hair, and you take him in even deeper, the taste of his slurry salty on your tongue but dear Gl'bgolyb hearing the moans he’s letting out makes it worth it; just the fact that you’re the one who’s undoing him into such a disheveled mess makes you squeeze your thighs together with excitement.

Your eyes widen in shock when you feel something thick plunge into your soaking wet nook without warning, whining desperately around Castor’s cock while your gills let out a reflexive glub.

“Oh fuuuuck,” Pollux groans into you, immediately pounding into you at a punishing pace and you have to do your best not to scrape your fangs against Castor’s bulge, gagging when each thrust forces Castor’s bulge to push down your throat. Tears involuntarily bead in your eyes as your multitasking skills are put to the test, and your hips sting from where Pollux’s claws are digging unforgivingly into your skin. “So tight. Can hardly tell you’ve been taking two separate guys’ bulges up here.” You want to yell at him for being such a prick but unfortunately your mouth is occupied. He spanks you and you shriek, Castor crying out when the noise reverberates against the underside of his leaking bulge.

“Holy shit, ED! That feels great,” Castor gasps, tightening his grip on your hair almost painfully, and you gag when he suddenly shoves your head down, choking once he starts fucking your mouth as violet tears fall from your eyes. You’re being impaled on both sides, forced to take everything you’re given as Pollux’s bulge scrapes against all your good spots and you slobber all over Castor’s like some cheap whore, spit and slurry dripping down your chin. They’re not giving you any time to even think, your eyes rolling back into your head as you simply let them do whatever they want to you because going with the current simply feels so much better than swimming against it...

“So good, y-you’re so fucking good ED. O-Oh, fuck, s-sorry ED I’m gonna…” Castor grabs a fistful of your hair, and your eyes widen in shock as he suddenly forces you down his bulge sheathe-deep. You _sob_ loudly, Castor’s other hand fisted around your horn and he’s fucking your mouth like a fleshlight. Up and down, up and down, Castor forcefully bobs your head around his tumescent bulge until finally with a sudden shout he came explosively in your mouth. His bitter slurry scalds your throat as it pumps its way down your stomach, but you try your best to swallow every last drop, telling yourself it’s to minimize the mess rather than anything perverted like wanting to please your matesprit. At the same time you hear Pollux cry out behind you as he repeatedly shoves into you so hard it makes your hips hurt from the force of it and your eyes roll back. More burning hot release floods your twitching nook, stuffing the hollow inside you meant to contain his slurry full to the point of aching. Good, so fucking good… you don’t think you’ve ever felt so wonderful in your entire life, completely stuffed at both ends.

You stare up at Castor, who looks all kinds of ruined as he lazily pets your hair, but you’re sure you must look even worse, tear tracks still fresh on your face. You slowly pull yourself off his bulge with a soft whimper and lick your lips of any lingering slurry, and Castor smiles gently at the sight of it.

“Good?” he asks.

“M-Mm…” you whimper through the globs of genetic material dripping down your mouth, neither agreeing nor refuting him. 

Castor carefully wipes the slurry away with his thumb like a simian lusus fussing over its messy grub. Meanwhile, Pollux pulls out behind you with a soft sigh and you shiver at the sensation of his cooling slurry oozing out of your gaping nook and down your thighs. You’re definitely going to have to throw out these sheets later. White sheets especially stained so easily to the point that the aftermath looked like some troll Jackson Pollock painting made from pigments of questionable sources. It’s why most trolls normally used black sheets. You couldn’t help but keep making white ones for your platform though. Something about seeing the aftermath upfront was so satisfying in a really gross way. Not that you’d ever tell anyone you thought that, but you were pretty sure Castor and Pollux already knew.

“Should we switch?” Castor suggests to Pollux.

“Not interested. It’s been a while since I’ve fucked ED’s nook.” Pollux remarks bluntly. He sharply smacks your ass and you shriek in protest, squirming slightly at the pain. Asshole.

“Yeah but,” Castor frowns. “Let me have a turn too.”

“I thought you liked fucking his mouth?” More frowning. “Ugh, fine, we can _compromise_.”

You yelp in surprise when Pollux’s psionics lift you off the platform, hovering your body upright with your knees bent up to your chest. He grabs your thighs from behind for support, and you see Castor’s brows furrow together before he grabs your waist in front.

“Now we both get to fuck his nook.”

You see Castor’s eyes widen. “Holy shit. Can he even take that?”

“Meh, only one way to find out.”

Oh no… no no no… two was simply overkill… two was such a big number it made your head dizzy just thinking about it…

“ED?” Castor’s voice rouses you out of your thoughts. “Are you okay with it?”

“Not gonna force you to do it, it’s just a suggestion.” Pollux adds. He’s smoothing his hand over your skin almost comfortingly.

You shudder, your mind racing to quickly weigh the pros and cons of the situation as you stare down at their impatiently wriggling bulges, and after a few seconds you finally reach a conclusion.

You give them the most minute of nods, shivering when you feel Pollux nibble your earfin as a reward.

“Good boy,” he purrs, squeezing your thighs as he starts pushing in again with a soft sigh.

Castor kisses you before he aligns his bulge with your already stuffed nook, and you cry out when you suddenly start to feel an almost unbearable pressure mounting at the entrance of your swollen nook. Almost unbearable.

They keep slowly pushing in, further and further to the point that you didn’t think they would ever come out again with how deep they were inside you, your claws sunken into Castor’s shoulders for stability while tears fall from your eyes at the pain. So full, you’re so fucking full, your dripping nook burning white as their bulges twitched inside your convulsing walls. It hurts… fuck…

“H-hurts…” you accidentally whimper out loud, and in return they’re showering you with kisses and praise, Castor telling you how much of a good job you’re doing, taking it so well, while Pollux says how surprised he is that you exceeded his expectations, that he expected you to give in halfway.

You can hear how hard they’re panting at the extra squeeze, the way their hips stutter every now and then as they resist the urge to pound into you already, and as the pain slowly melts into a dull, pleasurable burn you wonder if you three could have sex like this every time, drowning in all of the attention you’re receiving.

You let out a choked gasp once they finally stop moving, giving you time to adjust. Your bulge is thrashing desperately against your stomach, smearing violet trails along slate gray skin, and daring to look down you _sob_ at the sight of how swollen your stomach has gotten, a discernible bump in the center.

Pollux is the first to give in, pulling out slightly only to slam back in, and your shriek extends into a prolonged wail when Castor quickly follows his example. Holy shit, they’re going to kill you, they’re going to rip you to pieces.

“Holy shit, holy shit,” Castor chants, drooling a bit as he continues rutting into you, and Pollux isn’t even speaking anymore, growling lowly against the back of your neck before he bites down.

“Sol, Sooool!” You cry out to neither of them in particular. You can’t see, vision blinded by tears and pleasure, and all you can do is listen to the horribly obscene ambience around you, a scream torn from your lips when you suddenly feel electricity stimulating the ends of your flaring gills.

Pollux is electrocuting you again, burning red pulses tearing up your nervous system, but there’s another source as well, ebbing and flowing in a steady thrum like waves against the shore that makes the shock last longer. Castor’s never used his psionics on you like this before, and you worry that Pollux might be a bad influence on him, blue and red bolts shocking you at your horns, your gills, streaking up your bulge and you’re certain you’ve crossed a border of sanity no troll was meant to pass as your senses are overloaded.

“H-aaagh, aaah!!” you say quite eloquently, drooling into Castor’s kisses before Pollux is sharply yanking your head towards his direction so he can kiss you instead, growling into your mouth when you start sucking on his tongue in return. They’re actually fighting over you, they actually want you....

You cum violently, squealing as you soak both of their bulges in pearlescent lavender that dribbles all over the platform. Your lower half is thrumming, alive with sensation as you cum so hard you momentarily forget who the hell you even are, only able to focus on the two goldbloods you’re sandwiched between fucking you past your orgasm and making you scream like an unbred bitch in heat.

“Holy fuck,” Pollux groans when he feels you suddenly tighten up while you came.

“I-I can’t hold on…” Castor warns, his thrusts beginning to grow more erratic. He screws his eyes tightly shut and you feel viscous wet heat flood your insides as Pollux and Castor’s groans mingle together, their psionics abruptly cutting off while they came and mercifully giving your overstimulated zones reprieve. Oh shit…. Oh holy fucking _shit._

You’ve never felt so full in your life, letting out short, panicked shouts as your overstuffed seedflap feels like it’s being pumped full to the point of bursting. Your stomach feels heavy, distended over your waistline and stretched tight like the skin of a drum as their genetic material sloshes around your nook, yellow bubbling out from the sides of your entrance.

Castor pulls out, then Pollux, but the tightness in your belly remains even as a good deal of slurry drips out from your gaping hole. Your seedflap stubbornly keeps everything else sealed up, and the slightest movement sends a sharp stab of pain through your gut that makes you whimper tiredly.There’s no room for your oversensitive bulge to retract, wriggling helplessly in the air while drooling strings of violet.

“Easy there…” Castor mumbles while Pollux carefully sets you down on the platform with your legs hanging over the side. You’re grateful that Pollux at least has the consideration to support most of your weight, and meanwhile Castor floats over an empty bucket and places it between your feet.

“Just let it all out ED,” Pollux murmurs, voice oddly gentle, and you let out a soft coo that turns into a pained shout when you feel his hand begin to slowly knead at your turgid belly. You whine, legs twitching weakly as you feel Pollux begin nibbling at your gills to comfort you. The pressure is so horribly excruciating as you feel another hand begin to also press down, wanting so desperately to squirm away but can’t.

Castor had joined in too, rubbing over your swollen stomach in small soothing circles while nipping at your fluttering earfin, and a wave of fresh tears roll down your cheeks as you try to force yourself to relax, sobbing softly. Finally after several moments of massaging, the pressure begins to ease, seedflap dilating; you bite your lip as you feel warmth rushing out of your nook, yellow and violet slurry splashing out of your open hole and staining the side of the platform on its way down to the pail. Your stomach starts to ache as your emptied, bulge slipping back into your sheathe once given the chance.

“Jegus, we might need another pail,” Pollux remarks as he watches the bucket fill up to the halfway mark with no signs of slowing down. Any other time those words would’ve made your cheeks flush with color, indignant at the implication that you’re somehow loose, but not right now. You’re too blissed out on the relief of having everything pool out of you, trembling acutely and letting out a long sigh once you finally feel the last of it dribble out.

Pollux finally lets you go, and you collapse back onto the platform. You stare up at the ceiling with your glasses askew, condensation from your sweat clouded on the lenses and hair sticking to your forehead while your mind floats out of the room on a cloud of endorphins. You’re gone; out to sea and never to be seen again in your wonderful place of bliss.

“Come on ED, you can’t sleep here.” Castor says gently while he lifts you up with his powers and settles you into your recuperacoon. The sopor slime feels wonderfully cold against your heated skin, enveloping you with tranquil feelings which calmly suggest that maybe you can go just one more day without killing someone; not that you needed the advice with the state you’re in.

“Mm…” you look at both of them intently, smiling a little. You’re not sure if it’s because of the narcotic slime or the afterglow, probably both, but you can’t stop thinking about how much you adore these two obtuse dirt-blooded idiots, watching them kneel beside you at the rim of the recuperacoon so that they can look over you with red and blue eyes. Aw, look, they’re actually brushing elbows, and they’re not killing each other over it. So proud.

You shut your eyes, allowing yourself to drift off knowing that you’d wake up to the best quadrant mates you hardly deserve.

* * *

You open your eyes, yawning as you try to pull yourself up and wincing before you quickly decide against it, your entire body still sore. You look over to see that one of the Solluxes has fallen asleep at the lid, head resting on top of his folded arms. No sign of the other one though.

“Sol…” you reach out a hand and feebly shake his arm. If only you had a camera to capture moments like these. His sleeping face was too cute to miss. “Sol, wake up.”

“Mm…” He opens his eyes and lifts his head, bleary red and blue eyes blinking warily at you. “The hell do you want ED?”

Red and blue.

“What the fuck?” you jolt a little, causing the slime to ripple sluggishly around you. “Sol?”

“I heard you the first time. What’s your problem?” Sollux yawns. He sits up straight, and his spine lets out an audible crack as he stretches his arms above his head.

“You… but Castor and Pollux…” you stutter. “Are they gone?”

Sollux is looking at you like you’ve grown a second head, which he’d probably be into honestly, until realization dawns upon his face. “Oh,” he stares down at his hands, slowly balling them into fists and then uncurling his fingers at the same pace. “I… I guess so.” He holds a hand over his chest. “Not gone, technically, but I guess they settled enough of their differences to get back together.” he sighs. He stares at you, hesitating. “Are you… alright with that?”

“I... “ you roll around the words in your mouth, trying to get a feel of how they’ll sound coming out. “Yeah, I’m fine with it. I’m really, er, glad that you’re back.” you mutter. “Not that you ever really left but one Sollux is less time consuming to deal with.”

Sollux lets out a huff of laughter at that, grinning. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” he chuckles. “I’m still the same amount of awful, just put into one tidy little package for your convenience.”

You splash some slime onto him and he grimaces, shirt sticky green but he still leans in to kiss your cheek nevertheless. “Rude.”

“Only because you were getting on my nerves.” you reply, smirking. You hesitate. “So what are we now then? Castor and Pollux were my red and black quads but now…”

Sollux pauses, thinking about it for a moment, then shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. “Does it matter? It’s not like any of us actually understand this kind of arbitrarily nuanced bullshit, or really care that much about it. Leave the pedantic romance boundaries to kk to worry about.”

“But-”

Another kiss, his hand placed over yours. “It’s enough if I’m just attracted to you… right? T-Thome way or another it feelth right being with you… Doeth it really matter how?” His lisp has gotten heavy again. He’s definitely nervous.

“Oh…” you shake your head, leaning into him a bit. “No, you’re right. This is fine, because…” you swallow. “I’m happy, with you.”

“Sap,” Sollux taunts, you scratch his palm with your thumb claw in retaliation.

“Shut it. I’m trying to have a tender moment right now.”

“And that’s why you’re a sap.”

“Ugh,” you roll your eyes, but you’re both still smiling like a pair of chumps. You stare into mirthful two-toned eyes before kissing him again.

“So…” you begin after breaking off the kiss. “your eyes are back to normal, but is everything else back to normal?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know…” you subtly jerk your head a few times to the floor

“...Oh for fucks sake ED. I just got back and the first thing you wanna know about me is if my double dongs have returned for your viewing pleasure? Slut.”

“So you admit you have two of them!”

“Ugggh,” he pinches your cheek, and you hiss at him in return. What a prick.

You wonder how the others will react to Sollux’s merge. Not like you actually give a shit though, because the pair of you make a damn good couple that no one else could ever dream of touching.

You couldn’t think of having it this way with anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks for reading!!)

**Author's Note:**

> (Thanks for reading! Next chapter tackles Pollux.)


End file.
